Shape memory polymers are polymer materials which may be returned from a deformed state to their original shape or “permanent configuration” via an external stimulus. The external stimulus typically is temperature in the case of thermally activated shape memory polymers but can also be the application of an electric or magnetic field, light, a change in pH or other external stimulus.